1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a playback method of video data including high-dynamic range (HDR) video recorded on a recording medium, a playback device, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium storing a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technology relating to Digital Versatile Discs (DVD) has conventionally been disclosed (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-282848).